playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Dante (Nkstjoa)
Dante (ダンテ) is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise. He appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, and returns as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II. His in-game rival is Nariko in All-Stars and Zeus in All-Stars II. Biography TIME FOR JUSTICE. THE LEGACY OF DANTE: *Devil May Cry *Devil May Cry 2 *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening *Devil May Cry 4 *DmC: Devil May Cry (2013) Arcade Opening Rival Name: Zeus Reason: Connection: Ending Gameplay Dante's moves, gameplay style, and Supers from the original All-Stars are still intact, but with additional moves that can be swapped out, almost all of which utilize Dante's other weapons from DmC. Note: All moves utilizing Eryx can be charged, increasing their damage and power. At max charge, Eryx's attacks can break an opponent's guard. *'Snake Eye'- - Dante steps backwards, then steps forward with a punch from Eryx. *'Fireworks' - or + - Dante takes out Revenant and fires it multiple times while flipping it, hitting enemies around him at very close-range. *'Big Slick' + - Dante flies upward with Aquila, knocking enemies in front of him into the air with him. *'Slam '- + - Dante slams his fist into the ground with Eryx, staggering surrounding opponents both in front of and behind Dante. *'Showdown' - (air) - Dante slams downward with Eryx, knocking his opponent straight to the ground. *'Shoot/Charged Shot' - or + (air) - Dante fires Revenent at an enemy in front of him. If held down and fully charged, the shot creates a demonic bomb, which sticks to an opponent and explodes shortly afterward. *'Caliber' - + - Dante dashes toward an opponent with Aquila. *'Rake '- + - Dante reaches downward with Osiris, grabbing an opponent below him and pulling them towards him. (Additional Super Moves) Tornado (Level 1) (controllable with or ) - Dante takes out Aquila and strikes an opponent in front of him, then spins like a tornado, killing anyone that touches him. Dante will move in the direction he's facing unless the player taps in the opposite direction, which will make him change course. Kablooey (Level 2) - Dante equips himself with Kablooey and all of his attacks have him firing a shot from the Kablooey, which, if they land, place an explosive charge on the opponent which flashes red. Pressing or when an opponent has an explosive charge makes them explode, killing them and anyone around them instantly. The trade-off of Kablooey is that opponents can still attack Dante like normal, which could prevent him from gaining kills if he is ganged up on. Quotes and Taunts Taunts * Quotes *'When selected:' *'Prematch:' *'Item Pick-up:' *'Successful KO:' *'Successful KO (character-specific):' **''"I can put down my weapons any time you want, old man."'' (Heihachi) **''"Doing anything after this?"'' (Nariko, Kat) **''"Another tyrant bites the dust."'' (Zeus) **''"Both you and my brother need serious help."'' (Vergil) **''"A demon's got nothing on a Nephelim."'' (Vergil) **''"Half-human, huh? Too bad you gave that up."'' (Vergil) *'Respawn' Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Result Screen Music Costumes Demon Killer Dante's appearance at the end of DmC. *Default: faded black jacket with red, white tank top, faded black jeans, boots, and gloves, and white hair. *Light brown jacket, brown tank top, light brown jeans, brown boots and gloves, and black hair. *Faded blue jacket, black tank top, faded blue jeans, black boots and gloves, and white hair. *Dark blue jacket with red, red tank top, dark blue jeans, brown boots, light blue gloves, and white hair. *Green camo jacket, olive tank top, camo jeans, dark olive boots and gloves, and light blonde hair. *White jacket, light blue tank top, brown jeans, dark blue boots and gloves, and light blue hair. Shirtless Dante without his jacket or tank top, though now retaining his gloves. *Default color: faded black jeans, boots, and gloves, and white hair. *Faded blue jeans, black boots and gloves, and white hair. *Dark blue jeans, brown boots, light blue gloves, and white hair. *Purple jeans, brown boots, black gloves, and black hair. *Green jeans, brown boots and gloves, and brown hair. *Red jeans, black boots and gloves, and white hair. Jacketless Dante without his jacket, now with gloves. *Default: white tank top, faded black jeans, boots, and gloves, and white hair. *Dark gray tank top and black jeans, black boots and gloves, and black hair. *Light blue tank top, brown jeans, dark blue boots and gloves, and light blue hair. *Red tank top, dark blue jeans, brown boots, light blue gloves, and white hair. *Olive tank top, camo jeans, dark olive boots and gloves, and light blonde hair. *Pink leotard tank top, purple jeans, brown boots, black gloves, and black hair. Neo Dante A DLC costume for Dante in DmC. *Default: Grey-blue shirt, dark red wrappings, faded jeans, and white hair. *Black shirt, blue wrappings, blue jeans, and white hair. *Red shirt, white wrappings, black jeans, and black hair. *White shirt, black wrappings, white jeans, and black hair. Minion Kat Kat once again returns as Dante's minion, being unlocked at Rank 8 with Dante. Icons and Backgrounds Gallery DmC_Dante.png Shirtless Dante.png|Shirtless Jacketless Dante.png|Jacketless Neo Dante.jpg|Neo Dante Dante Icon.png Trivia *Dante is one of the few returning characters that has a slight change in appearance. *Dante's Vergil color from the original All-Stars is his only color that was replaced. **This is due to the original Vergil appearing as a playable character. ***Instead, his third color is based on the Dark Dante DLC costume from DmC. *Dante and Vergil are brothers, making them one of three pairs to be from the same family, the others being Kratos and Zeus, and Heihachi and Jin. *While Vergil is based on the original Devil May Cry series, Dante retains his DmC appearance from the original All-Stars. *Kablooey and El Dorado Sarcophagus are the only supers that allow the other players to attack the player that summoned it. *Some of Dante's colors retains his black hair from until the end of DmC. *Two of Dante's alternate colors for Demon Killer are similar to alternate colors that the original Dante had in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *A few of his alternate colors reference Guile from the Street Fighter series, and Haggar and Hugo from the Final Fight series. PlayStation Characters: | Jin Kazama | Erol | Marshal Luger | Third-Party Characters: | Kiryu Kazuma | Dante | Vergil | Shay Cormac | Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Returning Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters